Many modern digital communication systems, including wireless local area networks (WLANs), are using multicarrier communications to help signals survive in environments having multipath reflections and/or strong interference. One problem with conventional systems that use multicarrier transmission techniques is that the channel bandwidth is limited by the frame structure employed.